Stone of Ages (AKA) Sticks & Stones
by downunderstudios
Summary: A Canon Paleo-Uber. Back when you had to beat it to eat it. Gabrielle and Xena have always known their karmic souls to be connected through time, and their future incarnations prove just that, but could the same be said for their previous? Delve into the misty old age of 50,000 years B.C.E. to discover a journey before time and unleash your inner wild.


**Title:** **Stone of Ages AKA 'Sticks & Stones'**  
**Author:** © DUS

**Couple:** X/G  
**Rating:** NC-17. Violence, Drama, Humour, Action, Romance, Adventure.

**Setting:** Season 6 (EP #13)  
**Summary:** A Canon Paleo-Uber. Back when you had to beat it to eat it. Gabrielle and Xena have always known their karmic souls to be connected through time, and their future incarnations prove just that, but could the same be said for their previous? Delve into the misty old age of 50,000 years B.C.E. to discover a journey before time and release your inner wild.

**AN:** Written exclusively for the fans! Please note this is a fiction adaptation based on the unproduced script of the same name by Joel Metzger.

**S/N:** TV (dotcom) mentions - This episode was never filmed. However, the script was available online for some time. View comments by Rob Tapert and Joel Metzger here: (www.) shows/xena-warrior-princess/sticks-and-stones-7137 78/trivia/item-2771095

**Disclaimer:** All characters and or settings within the Xena Verse are the sole property of their respective owners: The Creators, Ren Pictures & Universal Studios. No profit is made or intended from the writing of this fiction.

* * *

**Please review! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their fic and know whether you're enjoying it of if there's room for improvement. Believe me; it makes us want to write more for you.**

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

**Creature Comforts**

* * *

Amphipolis... The city was quite a prosperous and peaceful little place to be really, much like the Ionian island of Corcyra.

While another keg of ale was aptly carried into the thralls of the tavern, the Warrior Princess couldn't help but recall the last time it'd held this particular sense of sereneness though.

Much to her dismay she only found them leading back towards those moments, the same ones with which Athena had been intent on blasting down to the bloody ground while Ares was nothing but willing to offer his hand; a price to incur for sure.

It'd been pretty chaotic then, and what was more, was the fact that these images were continually clawing their way inside her mind, drowning its victim in the abysms of Hell, to that distinct adventure in time.

Heck, he'd been there, sensed her arousal, felt the warmth and movement of her hips if not for the desire that lingered like a flame in the sound of her moans, burning with a fever through the rivers of life.

And yet, she'd denied it, afraid that the truth and its intimacy would trouble the Bard, or worse, wound her in a way she had never intended.

"_I felt something." _The words were a resonating echo within her head, a steady reminder of the emotions kept buried alive.

"Are you going to re-open the tavern, Xena?"

The Neighbour's voice brought her back, saving Icarus from the Sun and its burn.

"Thinking about it. Why, is your throat getting dry?"

"Always..."

He was opening the gate, like a trained soldier who recognized the power of a master on the field, when a nosey Aunt Bea-ish class character announced from behind, waving her hands as if the World were to meet its deplorable demise.

"Tell Gabrielle I have those herbs she wanted!"

A firm nod of polite recognition did the trick, too bad the same couldn't've been said for Greba, and she begun to wonder, almost certain that Ares had done it on purpose, aiming to make her jealous before earning that whack and a scoff in return.

However, enough was enough; she needed to cast these trepidations aside.

They were sitting on a table, at opposite ends when she found them; the lotus position must have been remarkably popular this year, because it looked as though Gabrielle were walking her Niece through some kind of Mehndi type moves or something?

"You've got to be very aware of your body... open your mind..." The calmness of the communiqué surrounding the tavern drew Xena's attention faster than lightning before the storm.

"How am I supposed to clear my mind?"

Strange, but Sarah's inquisition seemed to reflect that of her own; the meaning was different, but the words still danced to a particular tune.

"You can't think about it. You just let it happen." Clearly a feat far easier said than done.

The gentle approch was all she needed, before the


End file.
